The objectives of this project are (1) to evaluate the three psychological techniques, which have been shown in other studies to be of help in reducing the blood pressure of hypertensives, in a controlled group outcome study. Previous evaluative studies of these three techniques have typically not been well controlled. The three techniques are (a) Jacobson's progressive relaxation, (b) Benson's (1975) "elicitation of the relaxation response" or a passive relaxation - mediation condition; and (c) Patel's (1973) combination of passive relaxation and mediation with GSR biofeedback. An attention-placebo-control condition of self-instructed relaxation will be included. The second objective will be to determine if any of the techniques are differentially effective depending upon initial degree of blood pressure elevation. Equal numbers of subjects with diastolic BP of 90 -100 and of 100 - 115 mm Hg will be run in each condition. The third-objective is to obtain at least one year's follow-up-on both blood pressure and degree of compliance with regular relaxation training in all subjects.